God's will
by Nefariously
Summary: AU. Gin is a thief, and being one in industrial london is dangerous. When he is saved by a stranger, he finds himself gnawing even deeper into murder. And why does the strange seem to have multiple personalities? Which one is real? AiGin.
1. Chapter 1

10/02/2009 03:09:00

Name: God's will

Author: Marionetteblue3

Rating: PG13+ for now

The rain had not stopped for days. The streets of London were foggy, mist swirling around the downtrodden buildings of the streets, splashes of water flying as it crashed down to the cobblestone only to be sent up by the uproar of hooves and cabbies. The odd fellow had to brave through the wetness, being unable to catch a cab.

This was, in the other words, the perfect day for an equally downtrodden silver haired young man, eyes closed as usual.

Gin had a hat on, and a faded jacket, hunched around a tiny little green scarf. Shivering in clothes that simply weren't enough to keep the cold of winter, he stood by a lamppost, keeping a keen eye for his next victim.

Black balaclava, shielding himself from rain with a suitcase. Hmm… No. Running too fast.

Then – he saw him. His savior. His God.

His next few meals.

How could he resist a black clad man under a richly ornate umbrella, standing by the lamppost opposite him? He jumped into action, crossing the road as though his intention was the small bookshop right next to the man. The man didn't even glance at him as they crossed paths, and he hushed his breath.

Swish. Snatch.

And the 5 pound note was his.

Always hasty to make a quick exit, he was astounded at his good luck when the man didn't even turn to look. But he was counting his graces far too early.

Thump!

His heart nearly stopped beating. He had bumped into something large… and wearing hard material… His semi-closed eyes turned up to look straight into the eyes of an angry, triumphant officer.

'Gotcha.'

Gin found his arms twisted painfully behind him, manacles quickly set on his aching wrists. The officer jabbed a knee into his ribcage and Gin groaned, pain splitting through his spine.

'Now give ta money back ta the nice man.'

Gin gritted his teeth.

'It was jus' a few penny's, sir.'

'Give it back' _now_ before I twist tha nice lookin' lil neck o' yours.'

'No.'

The fat officer's eyes bulged, furious, and even through the rain, Gin could see a vein popping on his forehead. 'Oh yea'? How bout I take yer to court eh?' Cold sweat broke out on Gin's forehead and his shivering was even worse.

Then – through the pouring rain, a soft voice said;

'Let him go.'

Did it come from the man earlier? Gin turned around painfully, and took a good look at the man before he was shoved, face first, into the mud. Glasses, dark hair, eyes the color of ruby's.

His eyes were red…?

'I'm afraid I can't do tha, sir. He's criminal, see. Wanted all over London.'

'Oh?'

'Yea' better be careful wi' 'im. Really' dangerous. Killed' somema people, I heard.'

'And how can you know for certain it's him?'

Gin really wished he could see more of the deep voiced man. The blood pounding in his heart seemed to slow down a little, and he wondered why. It was almost as if he believed that man would save him.

Absurd.

That was simply absurd.

And he told himself a hundred times already – absurd things jus' didn' happen. Give up. Your gunna get hanged. He wasn't scared, he found. But then, how long had it been since he was last 'scared?' Exhilaration wasn't foreign to him.

'Dunno… how a' know but it' kinda' looks like 'im, yanno? So why chance it'. I get 'eaps of money anyway, if it was 'im.'

'If you don't know for sure, I think you should let him go. He only did steal a few penny's, as he said.'

The officer

as I'm the victim, law states that I have some say in his sentence. So please, will you free him?'

'Argh, gett outa ma' way, yer scoundrel! I hate yer rich maggots' money ain't growin' on trees, yunno?'

Grabbed by the scruff, Gin was heaved up again, and the officer attempted to push past the black clad man. 'Hate ya all! Jus' tryin' ta mess with ma' li-'

And that was the last Gin heard as of him the officer sank to knees, his body sagging. Hands still clutching Gin's cuffs, he was dragged down as well, back again into the mud.

The pitter patter of the rain went on. The street was empty, and the sky seemed just that little more grey.

Gin sniffed in the coppery scent of fresh blood in the air, nose crimping. His eyes opened wide, and went from first the now dead officer, lying at the mans feet.

The man held a slim gun at the tips of his fingers. His kind eyes lacking any warmth as he stared emptily at the officer.

'Aizen Sousuke. I hope I never meet you again… Gin.'

And he was gone.

Gin knew he would probably spend the rest of his life trying to find that man again.

~*~

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it. :) I have an urge to start writing the next part now… I quite like this. (I pledge to myself that I would finish this)


	2. Chapter 2

14/02/2009 23:40:00

Name: God's will part II

Author: Marionetteblue3

Rating: T

Pairing: AiGin

His light PART II

A/N: Geez guys… my writing isn'tquite _that _bad is it? =/ Well whatever… my good friend is beta this time. Love her… :) And our near daily bleach lunchtime session. How many people is that now that we infiltrated minds with bleach? Partners in crime heh. Ashita wa kitto Hallelujah!

The next two days was equaled to starvation, rain, terror, rain, curiosity, rain, grief and more rain. Gin _hated _the rain. He hated the grey clouds, the gloom that settled over the atmosphere like a chocking layer of fog. How he wished there was something to quell that monster rolling in his stomach.

Reluctant to chance pick pocketing, he wrapped himself even tighter with the scarf and sat by the steps of an St. Mary's cathedral. Ridiculous, sitting right in front of those who wanted you dead, but Gin felt strange satisfaction in dancing right in front of their eyes, yet out of their vision. They wouldn't miss out on mass for the end of the world.

Today was as busy of a day as any on Brighton crossing, and as usual, the people passing him were generally too engrossed to as how to get out of the rain, and those who had umbrella's simply tried to get to somewhere dry. No one would notice him; they wouldn't bother.

He thought of the man he had saw that day and wondered for possibly the thousandth time how the _bloody hell_ did he know his name. More than anything, though, he desperately wanted to meet the man again.

He piqued Gin's curiosity. Such a kind face, such a amiable expression, morality and wisdom rolled into one. Then, as though he was splatting a fly, he pulled the trigger. As one would kill an ant. Not that hadn't ever killed likewise. He took his pocket knife and flicked it open, jutting it against his index finger, drawing a line of blood. So he had an unhealthy interest in the red liquid. So what?

A droplet of rain found its way towards Gin's slit finger, he quickly shoved it inside the folds of his jacket; he didn't want to get an infection.

There was a shuffle of boots in his line of vision and he frowned. The boots were oddly familiar…

'Are you alright, little boy? Do you need help?'

Gin's head shot up, and a smile slithered onto his fox-like face when he saw the dark haired man again. Despite being under a black umbrella, water dripped from his hair, and his glasses was fogged with droplets of rain. The man – Aizen Sousuke – was wearing a white robe today, similar to the ones clergyman wore. Was he a church minstrel?

'M'fine.'

'Oh? How about you come inside? Get out of this rain. You must be freezing!'

Once again, Gin felt himself burning with indescribable curiosity, but holding back the wave of suspicion. Gin nodded, standing up. 'You a priest or somethin'? Why are you wearing tha'?'

Aizen chuckled, smoothing his hair back a little. He tilted the umbrella towards Gin, so they were both half covered. 'Oh no… I'm just alter boy… or alter man? I personally like that term better,' he smiled.

_Well… tha' Makes sense._

'I'm alrigh' Kay?, You're the one getting' soaked now ain't ya?'

'Well, you would have to come closer, won't you, Gin? To keep me out of it.'

Gin smirked, and shuffled a little closer. He was just a little shorter than the other man. 'Now your gonna get wet cos of me.' he declared, watching as the water from his wet jacket slowly dissolved its way into Aizen's robe. 'It's fine. I can get it washed. You can hold my arm if you want.'

Though it was an offer, his tone gave no room for any disobedience at all, and Gin clutched his arm uncomfortably, acutely aware of the repugnant glares they were receiving from those around them. Who gave such public displays of affection? And with two _males_ nevertheless.

Aizen ignored them all, and lead Gin up the church stairs, turning away from the main door and choosing a side gate. Gin choose that moment to inform the man on something he seemed to have forgotten. 'Mr. Sousuke? Sorry ta tell ya this, but I'm kinda wanted by the church. They have a picture o' me so could ya please… could _we_ please go somewhere' else?'

'Don't worry. I saw the picture. They are quite busy for the time being, so we can give you a change of clothes, and they won't recognize you. I'm sure.'

The gate gave a resounding screech, as Aizen pushed it open and Gin was given the image of a banshee in pain. 'Think ya need to change the gate…' he muttered, then in a much louder voice; 'Why are ya here anyway? Ain't ya supposed to be at the mass as well?'

'My part is finished. I'm here under orders. I don't usually do this.'

'Eehh? Who's orders? And the clergymen jus' gave ya a place ta live?'

'Well, yes.'

'Lucky…'

'Oh?'

The garden would have been bright and radiant once, but the it was sagging under the weight of the pouring ocean. Gin noted how the grey structure made a stunning decoration to the jaded colors, it looked almost fairytale. What a place to live.

'It's nice over here ain't it?'

'It's depressing.'

'But nice.'

Aizen gazed wayward at him, eyes slightly narrowed into slits. There was no sign of a smile.

Gin's closed eyes twitched. He resisted the temptation to open them.

They had reached a slightly rusted door then. It gave with a small click as Aizen twisted the knob. The furnishings inside were entirely black and white, with a towering cross as the centre decoration. The marble under them felt icy to Gin's worn feet. His soles were rubbed to the point of nothing, and the cold pierced through him even more than the rain had.

'Let me get a towel.'

The earlier warmth had flooded back into his and Gin nearly sighed in relief. Nearly.

He suddenly realized that he was in an incredibly dangerous situation here. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed to come. Insecurity was something he didn't feel often.

Aizen offered his a plush towel, and Gin grabbed it greedily, sinking his face into the warm fleecy material. Aizen opened the wardrobe on the far side of the room to reveal sets of black suits, and crisp white shirts. He tossed a set onto the bed and smiled up at Gin.

'Change here if you wish.'

Gin pursed his lips. Once again, an order disguised as an offer. What is with him and badly disguised threats? With a resigned sigh, he started stripping.

A head poked out of the doorway and stared at Aizen, wide eyed. Gin tried to cover himself with the towel. 'Umm… I think you should go again, Mr. Sousuke. They are doing the last sacrament to the… Ummm… Mr Sousuke? Who is that?'

'Don't worry about him. I'm coming.'

Gin shivered. The smile he wore now… Behind the many layers of kindness, lay the malice.

The boy took a step closer, and took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes went wide, and he pointed a shaking finger at Gin, stepping back. 'Y-y-your… t-t-the… the…'

Within seconds, Aizen had a gun glued to the boys temple. There was no click as his finger pulled on the trigger. Instead of falling, however, the boys face went blank, as though the very life was sucked out of him, yet he was still breathing.

'You will not hand him into the hands of authority,' Aizen demanded in a flat tone. 'You will believe that he is innocent, though know what he has done. You will look up to him. You will be loyal to him. You will not remember your accusations. Understand?'

Gin's blood ran cold as he realized something then;

The boys eyes… they ran as silver as Gin's hair the moment Aizen clicked that gun.

~*~

A/N: Alright. Hope this was less confusing than the last chapter. Things will pick up from here… You guys can guess who the boy is can't ya? ;)


End file.
